(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric plugs for use in a mobile electronic apparatus, for example, a mobile telephone, to connect an electronic component, for example, a vibrator motor or buzzer, to a circuit board inside the mobile telephone.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A mobile telephone generally uses a vibrator motor and a buzzer to give a signal to the user upon receipt of a call signal. The vibrator motor or buzzer is connected to a circuit board through an electric plug at the vibrator motor or buzzer and an electric socket at the circuit board. FIGS. 11˜13 show an electric plug for this purpose. As illustrated, the electric plug 10 comprises a plug body 101 holding two electric wires 30 that extend from the vibrator motor (or buzzer), and two terminals 102 fastened to respective terminal slots 103 in the bottom side of the plug body 101 for connection to an electric plug 20 at a circuit board 40 in the mobile telephone. The terminals 102 are flat metal plate members, each having an upwardly extended crevice 104 and two sharp-edged clamping portions 105 at two sides of the crevice 104. When the terminals 102 inserted into the terminal slots 103 of the plug body 101, the sharp-edged clamping portions 105 of the terminals 102 are forced to cut into the insulators of the electric wires 30 and to make contact with the inside conductor of the electric wires 30 respectively. According to this design, the combined width of the two clamping portions 105 of each terminal 102 is smaller than the inner diameter of the terminal slots 103 so that the clamping portions 105 can be expanded when cutting into the insulator and touching the inside conductor of the corresponding electric wire 30 during its upward movement. Therefore, a gap A (see the arrow in FIG. 11) is left within the terminal slot 102 around the clamping portions 105 of the corresponding terminal 2 after installation of the terminal 2. Due to this drawback, the electric wires 30 tend to be pulled away from the clamping portions 105 of the terminals 2.